First kiss
by TiffaniLouise
Summary: Morgana meets Merlin for the first time at her brothers 17th Birthday party. They share their fist kiss but are worlds apart, can their relationship work?
1. Chapter 1

**Merlin one shot - I was writing this purely as a single chapter but if people want me to carry it on I will :) **

First Kiss

Morgana looked at herself in the floor length mirror and smirked. She was finally ready to join the others downstairs for the party. Arthur, her annoying half brother was throwing a party to celebrate turning 17. Morgana was a few months younger than him and awaiting her own birthday. The music had been booming for at least and hour and people had been arriving since five. It was the first time she would be meeting his friends, she mostly stayed with her mum across town while Arthur living with their dad, Uther. They also attended separate schools, him a public school while she was funded in an all girls Christian school, they were within five minutes of each other but for Morgana, her and Arthur were worlds apart.

This would be the first time she met his friends and she was determined to make a good impression. That was the reason that she spent so long getting ready, it was also partly to do with her arriving an hour late after finding her mum drunk again.

_"Mum, it's three o'clock" she huffed, looking down at her mother who was laying on the sofa with a bottle of brandy in her hands._

_"That fancy school taught you to tell the time then" her mother mocked, taking a large sip of brandy and swallowing it without grimacing. _

_Morgana let her weekend bag slip off her shoulder and land on the hardwood floor "you were meant to drive me to Dads" she exhaled, taking a good look at her mum. She was a mess. Her lack hair greasy and her makeup smudged. _

_"Why a you going to his?" Her mother snapped at her but kept her eyes on the soap reruns. _

_"I told you that I wanted to spend more time with him" she lied. Her mother didn't need to know that the real reason was Arthur's birthday party. _

_"He'll only try to control your life Morgana, I wouldn't bother." Her mum said bitterly._

_"I know mum" she falsely agreed, picking up her bag and fastening it around her body "Da...Uther said he'd pick me up, I'll see you on Monday" she lied again, this time correcting her own mistake and calling him Uther instead of Dad._

_She leaned over her mum and kissed her forehead, the smell of brandy hot on her breath. _

It had taken her an hour to get to her fathers house in the rain. Arthur was curious to why she had walked but she simply lied and said he mother dropped her further down the road. She could tell her wanted to question it but he was more concerned with getting the house ready for the party.

Now an hour behind her schedule and she was ready. She had chosen a tight red dress that brushed the tops of her thighs and had a heart shaped whole to show off her cleavage. Morgana had coordinated her outfit with a matching thong and bra made from lace and the same daring shade of red. She slipped on heeled boots with gold spikes on and a black choker. The finishing touches to the outfit, as well as some red lipstick and thick eyeliner which emphasised her long lashes and green eyes.

She smiled to herself and exited her room. She took the time to lock the door and slip the key into her bra. Her room wasn't amazing she didn't want just anyone in there. A few bodies occupied the landing and she squeezed past them to the clean stairway. She took one step at a time, careful not to stumble in her heels.

The music had become clearer and she smiled recognising the song lyrics 'over the hills across a blue lake, that's where I had my first heart break. I still remember r how it all changed'.

The music was coming from the living room, Arthur had decided to connect his iPod to the surround sound, the speakers were all over the house, so the sound was clearer. Instead of turning left into the living room, she opted to go right, done the hallway to the kitchen.

The one clean, white and grey kitchen was now filled with at least twenty bodies and scattered with various bottles and plastic cups. She didn't recognise anyone and sighed.

"Morgana" a voice called from the breakfast bar and she smiled at the recognition of her brothers voice "your finally ready."

She edged her way closer to him "i was running late" she muttered as he handed her a cup and gestured towards the selection if bottles in front of him.

"Your hair is so beautiful" a pretty girl said from besides Arthur, she assumed she was his new girlfriend Gwen.

"Thanks" she responded automatically, she had left her hair to fall in natural curls instead of straightening it like she normally would. She had added a few small braids with beads and feather to match her dress. "You must be Gwen" she said, offering her hand to the girl, who took it and shook it frantically.

"Yeah, Arthur has told me a much about you. I'm surprised we haven't met sooner" Gwen muttered, looking at Arthur with a mod annoyed look, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Likewise" Morgana said simply, fiddling with the cup in her hands.

Arthur snatched it from her "what do you want?" Morgana shrugged at him, he picked up bottle of vodka and poured it into the plastic cup. He thrust the cup back into Morgana's hand and smiled. "Relax Morgana and drink up." He said quickly and she obeyed, not wanting to annoy her brother who was already visually agitated.

The clear liquid was sharp on her lips and stung her throat. She swallowed as quickly as she could and almost gagged at the taste of the burning liquid. Her face tightened, Arthur and Gwen laughed at her as she continued to drink it against her better judgement.

"Guys" Arthur yelled, waving his hand frantically. Morgana turned to see a group of boys approaching behind her. She immediately recognised Leon, who smiled as he approached, his strawberry blonde curls bouncing as he walked. She recognised Percival and Lance from odd occasions but the other two she had never met before. One was average looking with a good physique and shoulder length brown waves. The other was a skinny boy with pale skin and black hair. She gasped when she saw him, he was gorgeous, she had never seen someone quite like him and her stomach knotted, as she looked at him. His hair was shining a deep blue in the little lighting and shadows were cast from his sharp cheek bones. He grinned as he approached, looking at his nirvana blue top and skinny jeans which fell to expose green boxers. He looked up at her and she saw his eyes were beautifully blue like his top.

"Morgana" Leon articulated and ran towards her, she placed her cup on the side and moved towards him. He swept her into a hug and span her around like he did when they were kids. Leon was Arthur's oldest friend and Morgana had practically grown up with him as a brother.

He dropped her down after a minute and looked her up and down "you look amazing but I'm surprised Arthur would let you out your room dressed like that."

"Why?" She questioned, looking at his grin.

"Well the guys here are not all as honourable as me or your brother." He said quickly and the group quickly protested.

The boy with the brown shoulder length hair argued "I am as honourable as you."

Hysterical laughter broke out and Morgana stood awkwardly, not understanding what he had said wrong.

Arthur interjected "Gwaine, you're a slag."

"Arthur I can see the error of my ways but I would never do such a thing to your sister." He said sweetly, taking Morgana's hand and kissing it softly, she blushed at the contact and pulled her hand away.

"You'd never get the chance" she said quickly and watched as the other once again burst into laughter, she glanced at Merlin who had placed himself beside her. He looked cute while he was laughing.

"Princess, you wound me" Gwaine spoke mockingly, clasping his heart.

"You have a reputation" Percival said dryly, picking up a bottle of beer from the table.

Morgana smiled and remember where she had heard his name before, she heard it when she was walking home. A group of stuck up girls were discussing this boy they had met and were shocked when they found out they were all seeing the same guy.

"Quite a reputation" she started, they all looked at her questioning and she continued "a few girls at my school: Sally, Hollie, Beth, Abigail, Sophia..." Gwaine waved his hands in front of his face and hushed her.

She laughed at him before turning to get another drink.

Arthur cleared his throat and Morgana turned to face him "This is Merlin" he gestured toward the boy with dark hair and blue eyes.

"Hey" she managed and he smiled at her.

"So you go to St. Druid then?" He questioned her and she nodded. "What's it like?"

"It's a religious all girls school, what do you think it's like?" She said sarcastically and he chuckled.

"Heaven?" He questioned mockingly.

She laughed at him and made a thumbs down gesture "Hell actually."

"How so?" He asked as he reached for a bottle of sidekick.

"Lessons which are stupid and out of date, teacher who have either passed their sell by date or are members of church. There is prayer time everyday and days dedicated to the study of the bible. The other girls are either bible bangers, geeks, stuck up bitches, slags or stuck up shaggy bitches." She smiled as she finished the sentence and he laughed mildly.

She watched him unscrew the bottle and take large gulps of the blue drink. When he stopped he held the bottle out to her. "Thanks" she muttered before downing the drink like he had done, she almost choked at first. But was relieved to find the burn was not a harsh as the vodka and this drink had taste. Blue raspberry, her favourite flavour.

She thrust the bottle into his hands and smiled at him. His electric blue gaze on her as she turned back to Arthur who had his arm draped over Gwen and was whispering in her ear. Gewn's face turned into a smirk as she turned to face Arthur and kissed him.

Morgana peeled her eyes away from her brother, she didn't want to see him making out with his girlfriend. She felt. Sharp pang in her chest, she was jealous, not that she wanted to kiss Arthur or Gwen but she did want to kiss someone.

Morgana hated to admit it but she didn't have friends. When she was at school, she focused mainly on passing her grade and ignoring the other girls. Often sitting alone in the library with Alice, the librarian or with the school doctor Giaus who picked her up on not eating and would give her lunch. She hated to admit it but they were her only friends. Outside of her school, she didn't have the chance to make any friends. She would spend her time looking after her mum when she was drunk or high, or clean the house to help her mum out when she was sober.

She was a wreck but refused to admit it. She hardly ate and when she did it would be a small sugary snack to keep her going.

The little drink she had already consumed had gone straight in her head and her body tingled, her stomach letting out a scream of pain. The feeling wasn't welcome, it signalled a lack of food over the last 48hours. She put her arm across her stomach and smiled to mask her pain, the others were oblivious. When the pain in her stomach it again, stronger she frowned and gestured towards the back door "I need some air." She said quickly, rushing off trough the open door and taking a drop breath of fresh air.

The garden was extravagant like the rest of the house, with stone walkways and a fountain to the side of the green lawn. It was lit with colour changing lights hidden by various plants. She could see Arthur and his friends through the kitchen window and she needed to get out of sight. She followed the path to the fountain, she leant against it for a moment before walking across the green lawn towards the end of the garden. A small wooden house stood amongst the trees and she smiled. The old club house where she hung out with Arthur an Leon.

She pushed on the creepy door and walked instinctively reaching out for the light switch. A dim light on the ceiling lit the room up and she grinned at the sight. A small wooden space filled with beanbags and pillows, various posters plastered over the wall. It was just as she remembered from her childhood and clearer in her memory from the times that she left her mum in a drunken mess and was being too proud to ask for her fathers help. Instead she would camp out in this place and cry herself to sleep.

The memories made her feel sorry for herself, and momentarily took her mind off the pain.

The sound of someone approaching startled her and she jumped at e sig of Merlin walking through the door.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, a wide grin on his face.

"I needed some air and just ended up here, I guess." She started, returning his smile and becoming fully aware of the pain in her stomach. "Why are you here?"

"Arthur doesn't like me smoking in the garden incase Uther sees me. I know he's not here but it's a force of habit." He said quickly, he looked down at his feet.

Morgana smiled "no, I understand. Uther is..." She paused, searching her mind for an appropriate word "tricky?" She finished.

Merlin smirked "I guess you could say that"

She turned and sat on one of the beanbags, she watched as he pulled a metal case from his pocket. Inside was rows of cigarettes with a little in the centre, she watched as he plucked one from the case and popped it into his mouth.

"How long have you know Arthur?" She blurted, he rapidly lit the cigarette in his mouth and returned the case to his pocket. He took a long drag, held it then exhaled the smoke.

"Since forever" he smiled at her, holding the fag between two fingers and standing with his hip pointed to the side. "I knew him from my primary school, we've always been friends."

"The now comes we have never met?"

He shrugs at her "your brothers as ass, he doesn't want anyone to corrupt his little sister."

Morgana rolls her eyes and turns her attention to the iron maiden poster "he doesn't have the faintest idea" she said harsher than she had intended.

Merlin sat beside her and gave a warm smile "about what?" He asked hopefully.

"Anything" she replied quickly, her attention on his defined face which was inches away from her own. His blue eyes were on hers and she felt intoxicated by them. She licked her lips and he smiled.

She had the need to kiss him growing inside her, her hands had begun shaking from lack of food and she had to hide it before he noticed. She edged closer, he lips resting millimetres from his. She didn't push herself any closer to him but instead waited for him to close the gap between them.

Merlin began to breath heavily, his breathe tingling at her lips and she smiled. He leant forward, his lips colliding with hers. It was a soft pushed against her lips, he pushed harder and she matched his strength.

The burning fag in his hand dropped out of his grasp as he reached up to rest his hands on her face. She smiled as she kissed him, the sound of party music masking their first kiss.


	2. Author note

**I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated this recently or updated many of my stories recently. And I am super duper sorry that I got your hopes up by uploading this crappy authors note.**

**i have my excuses (they are obviously very obvious and boring)**

**-First of all school, I am an Alevel student in my second years of study. So yeah, tam very busy with revision for my exams. it here is going to be a couple of very busy weeks.**

**this week is the week befoterms half term and I am hoping to do some updates, next week I shall be updating as much as I can. **

**The week after that I have two exams, on the Monday and Thursday (3rd and 6th of June)so there will no updates aim afraid. On the Friday (the 7th of June) it is mine and my twin sisters birthday and the Saturday I will be out partying. My next exam will be on the 18th of June, so there will be some updating between my birthday and my last exam.**

**-I am afraid that i am going away on the 19th of June for 3 and a half weeks :( so I will have limited wifi. I will however write like mad and up date as much as possible, I will update loads when I am at home. After that I will have nothing to do so I will be all yours **

**:) thanks for the favourites, follows and reviews. I really appreciate them, they mean everything to me. Seriously I love receiving them!**

**if you want me to do something specific, I wouldn't mind doing one shots or chapters based on your guys ideas. I am grateful for ideas most of the time. **

**Hope you can forgive me for the stupid gaps and update time and keep reading! **

**Tiffani x**


End file.
